


Purrbeast

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes a dare to pet the grumpiest troll on the meteor. Instead of violence he is met with a very different reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrbeast

It didn’t matter which one of them dared him to all that mattered was Dave Strider wasn’t backing down from the challenge. He moved silently towards his intended target and smirked. Karkat was sitting in front of his husktop going over old memos. His head dipped forward every now and then suggesting the troll was putting off sleep in favorite of whatever mundane task he had assigned himself. This was just too perfect an opportunity to miss. With Karkat in such a state he was less likely to lash out immediately thus presenting the other knight with better odds of escaping unscathed.

He crept up behind the troll and placed his hand gently between the two nubby little horns and started to gently work his fingers into Karkat’s scalp. The black hair was a lot softer than he thought it would be, though it was dryer and didn’t feel like human hair. It was also cleaner than the bird’s nest of a do suggested. The moment Dave’s fingers had touched his head Karkat tensed up and froze but the gentle scratching caused a transformation that Dave could hardly believe possible. His shoulders relaxed and the troll didn’t even attempt to turn and see who was behind him or what they were even doing. The sound that began was another thing. Karkat Vantas was purring.

It wasn’t exactly like a cat’s purring. This purring sounded more like a congregation of angry low pitched crickets with a few other noises the knight of time couldn’t begin to try and pull apart just yet. He was so shocked at the noise that he just kept up the petting of the other’s hair and the troll leaned into it. He even seemed to be enjoying the affection, though the purring was a huge tip off for that. Dave couldn’t help smiling a little as the rumble filled Karkat and he leaned into the scratching, Dave had added his other hand now and begun to scritch the hair near the trolls neck with one hand while the other still worked the patch between his horns.  
Karkat leaned back further into the touches and added little coos every now then to the purring. He looked up at Dave, his eyes a bit out of focus and a shit eating grin on his face. There was a slight pink tinge to his cheekbones now and it took a lot of willpower for the blond not to snicker at the change something so simple had wrought. He sunk down to his knees and sat behind the troll, his hands never ceasing their work and the motor in Karkat never stopping. 

The troll was soon on his side with his head in Dave’s lap. The blond couldn’t believe the change that this had caused in the grumpy troll leader. That grin was priceless and if he thought he could get away with it he would be snapping photo after photo. The sound was intoxicating in a way and Dave carefully and slowly drew his fingers away bit by bit, Karkat had begun leaning into the touches, and coaxed the troll into his lap. He rested his head against the other and could feel the vibration now as he continued to work a hand all over the scalp of the other. He was holding Karkat close to him with his free arm and the troll was consenting to it, even cuddling into him now.

Karkat was only vaguely aware of what was going on. If his mind hadn’t been preoccupied with how fucking great he was feeling he would have had a fit at finding himself in such a position and in the lap of Dave Strider no less. But the troll had not had a lot of physical affection in his life and the combination of the fingers scratching and massaging his scalp, the comfort of being pressed into another warm body, and the happy feeling of his own purr coursing through him to such an extent for the first time was enough to pacify the grumpy troll leader. He was content and that was saying a lot. The part of him that wanted this to end and wanted to punch Dave in the face was becoming quieter and quieter.

Dave Strider hadn’t heard anything purr so much and so loudly since he had happened upon a cat once back in Texas. He’d been probably eight and had been playing outside his building. Bro has long told him he couldn’t have any pets, building rules and it being part of training not to have any attachments of that kind. He’d spent hours petting the creature and had had a hard time leaving it but he knew that part of being a Strider was hiding your feelings. His relationship with his Bro had become more and more distant and colder as he’d grown older and the affection of his early childhood had melted to the ironic tutelage of later years. Striders didn’t hug and Striders didn’t cuddle but there was one doing both right now and eating up every moment of it and it was far from ironically.

The two knights had not known pleasure and affection of this level before this moment and each for different reasons. For Karkat it was the fault of troll society and the fear of discovery, for Dave it was the conditioning required to be better prepared for his role in the session. Karkat had begun to nuzzle into Dave’s chest, his arms gently around the blond. Dave continued to hold the troll close and work his fingers into that mess of hair. He had begun to run his other hand up and down the troll’s spine gently, rubbing here and there on Karkat’s back. The troll had sweeps worth of tension build up and soon his able fingers were gently working knots out and making the other knight begin to arch into his touch.

Dave soon had the other male resting against him, the purring still unceasing, and as he worked out the tension in his back with both hands now. Karkat had shut his eyes and let out content sighs and coos at intervals. Dave eventually stopped his ministrations and just held the other to him. Karkat looked at him sleepily, his eyes and even his whole face softer than it had ever been. The blond gently petted his cheek a bit and Karkat nuzzled his hand as he gave him a soft smile and shut his eyes again to lean into Dave. His purr was becoming softer and softer and he snuggled close. Dave rested his chin on Karkat’s shoulder and wrapped his cape around the two of them. The troll was drifting off and he was content to join him. This was one dare Dave Strider would never regret taking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cuddlefiend , a sequel to Purrbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972544) by [wittykitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune)




End file.
